PROJECT SUMMARY The Research Translation Core (RTC) will continue to communicate and facilitate the UW SRP research findings by working with each investigator in the SRP to identify endusers of their research and to discuss strategies to engage targeted constituencies. The RTC will help implement the various data sharing and IIRT plans for the individual projects and cores. During the next funding cycle, the RTC will assist the two field studies (Projects 1 & 4) in integrating their work with the needs and priorities of the agencies and communities directly involved at their field sites. The RTC will help facilitate discussions with Dr. Gallagher (Project 1) and EPA Region 10, ATSDR, and the Duwamish community stakeholders and assist in developing appropriate informational materials for these audiences. The RTC will also assist Dr. Neumann (Project 4), who has already developed ties with community organizations and regulatory agencies working on the study site. For Project 4, we will use our strong ties with the State Department of Ecology (the agency responsible for developing remediation strategies for the lake) and EPA Region 10 to provide lay-friendly material related to the objectives of the study and the potential implications of the results for site remediation and water quality standards. The RTC will assist the two biomedical projects (Projects 2 & 3) in their continued work with support groups for patients with neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's and Alzheimer's. The RTC will assist these projects in disseminating the latest research findings related to chemical exposures and neurodegenerative diseases to lay audiences. Dr. Furlong (Project 3), Co-director of the RTC, lends his experience with the UW Patent process to each of the UW SRP investigators and serves a key role in keeping the RTC apprised of program advances in patent acquisition and methods of technology transfer. RTC staff will work with the Training Core to include trainees in activities, such as involvement in our SRP Science Communication journal club and developing materials for their community engagement rotations. The RTC will coordinate the activities of all investigators and cores in developing and executing our Continuing Education Courses in years 2 and 4. Advances in research in environmental exposures and neurodevelopmental and neurodegenerative disorders will be the focus of the initial course. Investigators will also be involved in the Workshops, Summits, and Webinars that the CEC will host. Finally, RTC staff will utilize the SRP Community Engagement/Research Translation Data Collection Form reporting system developed by the NIEHS to ensure all research advances and community engagement activities are reported.